Beats of Your Heart
by KumoFuzei
Summary: "for a moment T.K thought he would be able to do it but a wave of fear washed over him and left him stunned like a deer caught in the headlights of a car." Will T.K gather the courage to make a move or will he be too late? Happy Odaiba Memorial Day!


**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

He checked his phone as he pulled on a moss green hooded jumper over his orange t-shirt. A text from Kari: 'Hope you're coming x' he felt so nervous. This was the first time he was going to see her since he had gathered the courage to ask her out. Matt had told him to just chill out and play it cool but he felt more like Davis – oblivious and a little terrified – although Davis was fine around girls which kind of contradicted his thinking. He tried to slow down his breathing a little as he looked in the mirror. He'd spent hours trying to get himself ready but he still didn't feel prepared. He tussled his blond hair and then frowned. How was she ever going to like him if he was this ugly? He collapsed backwards onto his bed with a sigh and lay there until his phone buzzed 'I'm so excited to see you x' it was from Kari. T.K sighed tiredly as he lay on his bed in his boxers, he couldn't even decide what pants to wear. Finally he managed to pick out a pair of blue jeans that he thought were okay and grabbed his black converse trainers from under his bed after he put on his lucky socks. He looked at himself in the mirror again to make sure he was acceptable. It was Mimi's party and everyone was invited. It was destined to be huge and he had to meet his new girlfriend there. He sighed and grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket and then rushed out of the house to where his brother was waiting in his car.

T.K climbed in and looked at himself in the passenger mirror. "You took your time" Matt commented as he pulled out into the road and began to drive. It was dark outside and there were few cars on the road.  
"Sorry" T.K laughed weakly.  
"I know you're nervous but you'll do fine, after all you're my little brother!" Matt laughed. It was true; Matt could walk into a room and pick out any lady and have her in his arms in minutes but T.K was almost certain he hadn't inherited that trait although Matt seemed to believe otherwise. "Just let her believe she's the only girl in the world for one moment and she'll never let you go" he gave the advice like it was obvious as they drove along towards the club the party was being held at. Although it was a party at a club the bar was supposed to be closed since they were underage still which meant T.K didn't even have Dutch courage to fall back on. Music from the club became audible as they approached and then Matt pulled over before the club came into view "You'll look much cooler if you walk up on your own" Matt explained as he turned down the radio and looked at his brother with a proud smile.  
"Thanks," T.K smiled "I better get going" he said as he opened the door and began to walk along the pavement.

Eventually he reached the club and went inside where the lights were flashing all manner of colours and the place was slowly getting more and more packed. The dance floor was multiple colours and it spun around slowly which left a lot of people amazed but it seemed that everyone was too shy to be the first one on it. T.K searched around the room, there was a lot of people so it was hard to see anything, in the hopes that he could spot Kari. "T.K, over here!" she called. Her hair was curled loosely and she had grown it out a little since they'd last been to the Digital World. Her face was made up a little but she was still so naturally beautiful. She was wearing a tightfitting pink cocktail dress and had a big grin on her face. She was wearing heels, which was a little unlike her but he understood that pretty much every girl in the room was so it made sense that Kari would too, but the heels made it hard for her to come to him so he pushed through the crowd to her instead. However the music was so overpowering that it made it difficult to hear anything. The floor, even T.K's own chest, vibrated along to the beat. "I was wondering when you'd get here!" she cheered as he reached her and she was able to wrap her arms around him tightly.  
"Sorry I'm late" he mumbled as he returned the hug. The embrace lasted for a while as neither of them knew when it was acceptable to let go until Yolei interrupted them.  
"Davis has arrived and everyone's moving onto the dance floor!" she called above the music and the two let each other go and moved onto the rotating dance floor.

The area was even more packed now that everyone was in one place and at first they were just looking awkwardly at each other. "Why aren't you two dancing?" Yolei asked the two of them as she danced, somewhat well, to the beat. She also seemed to be slightly drunk which confused T.K because it wasn't normal for Yolei to do anything which broke the law. However he had a feeling she didn't even know since she also wasn't wearing her glasses anymore and was hitting people while flailing her arms about.  
"I guess we should…" Kari began.  
"Yeah…" T.K replied awkwardly. Kari quickly began to dance and T.K tried to do the same but found himself unable to even look half decent next to Kari as she moved like no one else was in the room. Her body was close to his and sometimes he could feel her pressing against him, which while extremely sweaty, was such an amazing euphoria. The song changed to a much louder one and Kari, and everyone else, seemed to change their dancing accordingly. T.K tried to just look normal but found himself being a little awkward because he couldn't dance and had little sense of rhythm. He looked around and noticed a lack of the pink haired girl. "I wonder where Yolei's gone" he yelled above the music.  
"What?" Kari called back.  
"I said: I wonder where Yolei's gone" he called louder this time and she shrugged.  
"Probably off to find a guy, you know what she's like" Kari replied. T.K shook his head exasperatedly. That wasn't what she was like. This whole scene felt so out of place and he found himself becoming very sweaty which made him feel even more awkward.  
"I'm going to go get a drink" T.K yelled.  
"Okay" Kari kept dancing without even noticing as he pushed his way away through the crowd.

The bar was apparently open, but only for soft drinks. T.K got a glass of lemonade and then found Yolei next to him. She was sweaty, her hair was dishevelled and her clothes – a blue dress which was cut off at the thighs – were messy.  
"Going to get me one?" she asked with a cheeky grin that made it difficult to deny her request. T.K sighed and ordered another and paid for it to avoid an argument. He handed the drink to her and she drank the entire glass in one go and slammed it down on the counter and cheered loudly as if she'd just drank a shot of vodka. "I just kissed a guy!" she cheered in his face. It made him feel guilty for not kissing Kari yet but Yolei hadn't seemed to notice his face. "I'm going to go get with someone else!" she cheered.  
"Yolei?" T.K asked before she walked away.  
"What?" she groaned.  
"Have you been spiked?" he asked.  
"Probably, I can't feel anything and my eyeballs tickle" she laughed with no inhibitions and then she ran back towards the crowd and dived into the air to crowd surf. T.K sighed as he saw her flying above the crowd of people and finished his drink by the bar before he even thought about going back over to the mass of sweaty bodies.

He eventually found Kari again and tapped her on the shoulder "Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" he asked but she tapped her ear signalling what he already knew – the music was far too loud to talk over. He felt so uncomfortable trying to dance but he decided it was better to be with her and be sweaty and awkward than to be alone and miss her. T.K checked his phone briefly as he danced slowly along to a fast paced song. He saw it was getting late and that meant that the party was due to end.  
"It's my favourite song!" Kari screamed as the song changed and she began to dance with careless abandon. T.K smiled warmly as he saw her enjoying herself and wished he had the confidence to join in with her but he didn't. T.K eventually broke out of the crowd to go to the toilet but he was confronted by Mimi. She was wearing a black cocktail dress and had a tiara on her head. She was wearing heels that made her tower over pretty much everyone and had a big smile on her face.  
"Hey, T.K, are you enjoying the party?" she yelled.  
"Yeah, it's great!"  
"Are you here on your own?"  
"No, I'm with someone!"  
"Who?" Mimi gasped with shock.  
"I need the toilet!" T.K rushed off and left Mimi behind.

He breathed deeply as the dulled sounds of the music came through the bathroom door. He washed his face in the sink and then looked in the mirror. The bathroom was fairly dirty and sticky but that was to be expected; all he cared about was that it was quieter which gave him space to think. He had to make a move on Kari soon or he would never have the courage to do it. He just had to find a way to kiss her even if it killed him. He sighed. It was hopeless. He was just lucky that she ever considered going out with him. He slowly walked back out of the bathroom and saw her enjoying herself on the dance floor. It made him so happy just to see her happy but even still the music and the rest of the environment didn't suit him.

He made his way over to her and as he reached her the song changed and it became a song that had a strong bass. He suddenly felt his chest vibrating – due to the music – in time with his heart palpitations which were getting quicker as he looked at Kari and tried to build up the courage to make a move. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him. Her brown eyes fixed on his blue eyes and for a moment T.K thought he would be able to do it but a wave of fear washed over him and left him stunned like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "What?" she called. His heart began to beat even faster and he could feel the floor, and the two of them, vibrating due to the bass. He breathed in and then plunged towards her face and connected his lips to hers. She closed her eyes gently as she realised what was happening and so did he. Her tongue danced around in his mouth and he played with it with his own tongue. He could feel her smiling even though they were kissing and found himself doing the same. As they moved closer he could feel her heart pounding against his own and the bass seemed to have disappeared as he felt the beats of her heart and his own in unison.  
"Well done!" Mimi cheered. T.K and Kari pulled away sheepishly as they saw the brunette cheering them on. "For a while I thought you might be gay but I guess I was wrong" Mimi laughed. T.K laughed feebly at her joke. "Don't mind me!" she insisted. The two looked at each other, embarrassed by the interruption but then Kari's face came towards his and they locked lips again. However it didn't last long before Yolei appeared in the corner of his eye.  
"We have to go, Kari, my dad's here!" she yelled above the music. Kari pulled away and they looked at each other.  
"I'll see you around" she whispered in his ear as she got up and walked away with Yolei.  
"Well done!" Mimi cheered but T.K didn't notice her antics as he watched Kari walk away. She was his girlfriend and there wasn't another girl in the world that would ever compare to her; Matt was right, as long as she felt like that too then they would be happy.  
"Bye" he smiled as he saw her turn back and they locked eyes until she disappeared again but he knew he'd feel her heart beat like that again and he knew his would be right there next to it.

* * *

**So I finally posted this! I'm sorry if it's a little out of character because it's based entirely on the story of my and my girlfriend's first kiss. We are still together and heading towards two years so I guess that's how this story ends for now. I'd continue writing chapters but I think it'd drift further and further out of character but let me know what you think and who knows? I might change my mind.  
**


End file.
